15 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wieści 7.50 Rynek Agro 8.05 Pojednanie - program wojskowy 8.30 Wiadomości poranne 8.40 Ziarno 9.05 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i "Nauczycielka" (2) 10.25 Transmisja mszy polowej i uroczystej odprawy warty przed Grobem Nieznanego Żołnierza w Warszawie z okazji I Światowego Zjazdu Kombatantów Polskich 13.15 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 13.45 Sobotnie rendez-vous 14.20 Ref-Ren, piosenkarz II Korpusu Armii Andersa 16.10 Sobotnie rendez-vous 16.20 Ja w sprawie ogłoszenia 16.25 Ten pierwszy raz 16.40 Wiecznie zielone - teleturniej muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "MacGyver" (4): "Koszmary" - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 18.10 III Litania Ostrobramska Stanisława Moniuszki pod dyr. Stefana Stuligrosza 18.45 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Nie chciane dzieci 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Film fabularny 22.05 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 22.35 Magazynio - program satyryczny 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Program na jutro 23.10 "Satchmo" (2) - biograficzny film muzyczny o Louisie Armstrongu 24.00 "Dawca" - dramat sensacyjny prod. USA 1.30 Poezja na dobranoc TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 "Ze wschodu i zachodu" - wojskowy program dokumentalny 8.00 Halo lato 8.10 "Mała księżniczka": "Sara i mała żebraczka" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.35 La la mi do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 9.05 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.35 Halo Lato 9.40 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 10.00 Bukiety z ziół 10.20 Magazyn przechodnia 10.30 Seans filmowy 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia Polskiego Filmu: "Dziewczyna z dobrego domu" - film z 1962 r. 12.50 Halo lato 13.00 Zwierzęta świata: "Zwierzęta rybołowne" - serial dok. prod. fińsko-amerykańskiej 13.25 Studio sport 13.40 Halo lato 14.15 Notowania minilisty przebojów 14.40 "Gang Olsena znów atakuje" - komedia prod. duńskiej (1977) 16.25 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Halo lato 16.45 "Rodzinny bumerang" (13) - serial prod. australijsko-angielskiej 17.10 Halo lato 17.20 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program satyryczno-rozrywkowy 17.40 Halo lato. Co to? Kto to? - quiz 18.00 "Ku wolnej Polsce" - film dok. 18.30 Bardzo smutna piosenka retro (1) 19.00 Wokół Litanii Ostrobramskich - reportaż 19.20 Halo lato 19.30 La la mi do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów (powt.) 20.00 Litanie Ostrobramskie Stanisława Moniuszki pod dyr. Stefana Stuligrosza 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Słowo na niedzielę 21.30 Halo lato 21.40 Stan rzeczy 22.05 "Mąż pani ambasador" (2) - serial prod. francuskiej 22.55 Ballada o drodze - wydanie jubileuszowe 23.55 Miniatury: Polskie malarstwo salonowe 24.00 Panorama Tele-3 Katowice 14.00 Program dnia 14.05 "Wilk i Zając" - bajka dla dzieci 14.15 Trans World Sport - ciekawostki ze świata sportu 15.00 "Chopin we Francji" - reportaż Elżbiety Piętak 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 "Alternatywy 4'" - odc. 8 serialu Stanisława Barei pt. "Wesele" 17.00 Koncert Polskiej Filharmonii Kameralnej - G. Rossini: Sonata nr 5 - program Magdaleny Makaruk i Barbary Łuczak 17.15 "Rodzina" - reportaż Doroty Podlodowskiej 17.35 "Gorolskie święto" - program J. Skorusa 18.00 Aktualności - wyd. główne 18.15 Aktualności Kulturalne 18.35 Zakończenie programu Screensport 1.30 Wyścigi motor., Dürban 2.30 Tajski kickboxing 3.30 Rajd Argentyny, runda 8 4.30 Longitude - mag. sport. wodn. 5.00 Bilard, Mistrz Tajlandii 8.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek-monstrów 8.30 Tenis, turniej Bruhla juniorów 9.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 10.00 Polo '92 Zawody w Berkshire 11.00 Mistrz. W. Brytanii, Formuła 2, runda 7 12.00 Gillette World Sports Special - mag. sportowy 12.30 Tenis, turniej Krefta, kobiety 13.00 Baseball 1992 14.00 Golf PGA, Mistrz 1992 16.00 Międzynar. mityng lekkoatl. w Linzu, Austria 17.30 Kolarstwo, Sachsen Tour 18.00 Magazyn sport. motor. 19.00 Międz. mityng I.a. w Sheffield 20.30 Golf PGA 24.00 Tenis, turniej Krefta, kobiet 0.30 Motocykle, runda 6 Most - Czechosłowacja MTV 8.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 11.00 The Big Picture - nowości kinowe 11.30 MTV's US Top 20 Video Countdown - przeboje z USA 13.30 XPO - nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 Program Paula Kinga 17.00 Yo! MTV Rap Today - rap show 18.00 Week in Rock - przegl. infor. muz. ze świata 18.30 The Big Picture cd. 19.00 MTV's Braun European Top 20 - przeboje europ. 21.00 Saturday Night Live - amer. progr. rozr. 22.00 Partyzone - muz. taneczna świata 1.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanad. ser. przyg. 7.30 Elephant Boy - ser. wg opowieści Kiplinga 8.00 Fun Factory - progr. dla najmł. 12.00 Transformers - ser. rys. 12.30 Star Trek - ser. rys. 13.00 Beyond 2000 - mag. ze świata nauki i techniki 14.00 Roptide - ser. detekt. 15.00 Big Hawaii - ser. przyg. 16.00 Monkey - ser. jap. 17.00 Iron Horse - ser. przyg. 18.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 19.00 Becker - ser. 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries - progr. o nie wyjaśnionych zagadkach 22.00 Gops I - reportaż o akcjach polic., na żywo 22.30 Cops II 23.00 Wolna amerykanka 24.00 Nietykalni - ser. krym. 1.00 Telegazeta Lifestyle 13.00 Rambo - serial rys. 13.30 Spiral Zone - serial rys. s-f. 14.00 Captain Power - serial rys. 14.30 The Dream Chasers - serial przyg. 14.55 House Rules - serial obycz. 15.50 Hiszpańskie wakacje 16.05 The Jim Bowie Show 16.30 Aerobic 17.00 Ukryte życie Kathy McCorlllck - film fab., reż. Robert Lewis, grają: Barbara Eden, Tosh Taylor 19.00 Zakupy w TV - oferta towarowa 23.00 Jukebox Music Videos 3.00 Ostatni taniec The Children's Channel 7 00 Opowieści bez słów 7.30 Filmy rysunkowe 8.00 The Little Green Man, Pop English. My Little Peny 8.30 Troskliwe niedźwiadki 9.00 Widget 10.00 Mysterious Cibes of Gold, Zoolympics, Le Piaf, The New Archies 11.00 Michael Valliant, Crazy Crow, Round the Bend 12.00 Nowe przygody He-Mana, Był sobie kosmos 13.00 Okavango, Stig of the Dump 14.00 Przygoda, Jak to działa - progr. poświęcony zagadnieniom nauki, techniki i historii 15.00 Opowieści bez słów 15.30 Powtórzenie filmów z godz. 8.00 16.00 Troskliwe niedźwiadki 17.00 Widget, Crazy Crow, Michael Valliant 18.00 Round the Twist, Dr. Fad 19.00 Storybreak 19.30 Filmy rysunkowe Rossija 4 17:30 Program dnia 17:35 Wilki i Zająć - serial dla dzieci 17:45 Trans World Sport - ciekawostki ze świata sportu 18:30 Chopin we Francji - repotaż Elżbiety Piętak 19:30 Novosti 19:35 Alternatywny 4 - odc.8 serialu Stanisław Barei pt. Wesele 20:30 Koncert Rosyjskiej Filharmonii Kameralnej - G.Rossini: Sonata nr 5 - program Magdalena Makaruk i Babrary Łuczak 20:45 Rodzina - repotaż Doroty Podlodowskiej 21:05 Gorolskie święto - program J.Skorusa 21:30 Novosti 21:45 Wiadomośći Kulturalne 21:55 Pożegnanie i program za 2 tygodnie 22:00 Ostankino-4